Enemies
List of enemies including Bosses, sorted by the area in which they make their first appearance. As you progress the game's difficulty increases.' Difficulty''' is the number of portals you entered; it determines the amount of enemies spawning in the area and which weapons start to drop from Weapon Chests and enemies. Entering a Crown Vault or the Sewers Secret Area counts as entering a portal and increases the difficulty by one each time you exit them, so you get better weapons sooner but there are more enemies.'' HP of Bosses and other Enemies''' changes depending on loops/amount of players. Each loop increases the HP of all enemies by 10%. HP of Bosses first increases by 33%, then by 10%. Each additional player increases the HP of Bosses by 50%.'' The '''Drops on death' column contains the guaranteed number of Rads (Radiation) that each enemy drops when it dies. It also contains the max number of other things that can drop from each enemy. Most enemies have a chance to drop a Pickup (Mini Ammo Chest or Mini Medkit), some can drop two at once. There are also a few enemies that can rarely drop a weapon. However taking the Crown of Guns gives all enemies atleast an 8% chance to drop a weapon.'' Progression Areas Desert Sewers Scrapyard Crystal Caves Frozen City Labs The Palace  ''' Special Areas Crown Vault I.D.P.D. Loop-exclusive I.D.P.D. Elite I.D.P.D. Loop-exclusive Bosses The Campfire Sewers Crystal Caves Labs I.D.P.D. Headquarters Secret Enemies Oasis Pizza Sewers Y.V's Mansion Cursed Crystal Caves Jungle Damage explanation ''Explosive Damage*: *''Big Explosion - Deals 5 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit two times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal 10 damage instantly.'' *''Small Explosion - A weaker version of the Big Explosion which has less range and deals less damage. Deals 3 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit two times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal 6 damage instantly.'' *''Big Green Explosion - A stronger version of the Big Explosion which has the same range but deals more damage. Deals 11 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit two times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal 22 damage instantly.'' *''I.D.P.D. Explosion - Deals 5 damage if hit by a single instance of an explosive blast but it's easy to be hit multiple times by standing close to the explosion's center. This can deal even 70 damage over a short time since the blast radius is large and deals damage for longer than regular big and small explosions.'' ''Melee Attack**: Melee swing attack that is able to reflect your projectiles and grenades. The reflected projectiles won't hurt your character but will hurt enemies. Reflected grenades will deal contact damage only to enemies but the explosion can still hurt you.''